Guild
A guild is a player organization created by an individual. They provide numerous benefits, both social and for battle. Creation Players may create a guild once they reach level 12 and are not already a member of another guild. To create a guild, click the "Guild" icon on the bottom toolbar. This will pull up the Guild Panel (guildless). Click the "Create Guild" button located at the top center of the panel. The next menu will prompt you to enter your new guild's name (Length: 4-10 Characters). The cost to create a new guild is 200,000 gold. Guilds cannot have the same name as another guild that already exists on that server. If you leave a guild, you cannot join another guild for 24 hours. Members Joining *Players must be level 13 to join and be invited to a guild. Upon leveling, a tutorial will appear instructing the player on how to apply to one or more guilds. *Players may apply to as many guilds as they wish regardless of the guild's population provided you are currently not in one. The officers and higher ranks will then decide to accept/reject the requests from the Levy button on the Members tab. *Players must wait 24 hours after they leave a guild to join another guild or create a new one. Players may immediately join another or create a new guild if they are kicked from a guild by a Guild Officer, Assistant Guildmaster, or Guildmaster. You can prevent this by buying a "Covenant Emancipation" Scroll (395 balens). *Leaving a guild will cause a player to lose all contribution points and temporarily lose the purchased guild skills. When the player joins another guild, and after making an initial contribution, he/she will get the guild skills bonuses back within the limits of the new guild's skill tower. Recruiting *Any guild leader may send invitations to guildless heroes by clicking the hero's name, then clicking "Guild Invitations" in the pop-up menu. If the player is already in a guild, this icon will not appear. Players do not need to be online to be sent a guild invitation. *The Guildmaster may use a Recruit Link feature located in the Members tab on the Guild panel. This posts a link in World chat and may include a small message about the guild. The Recruit Link may be used 5 times per day resetting daily at server reset. Guild Capacity Guild capacity is determined by guild level. Upgrading Guild 'Guild Buildings' 'Rank' There are two types of Guild Rank: Level (denoted in the Rank box on the guild panel) and Strength. Both rankings can be seen in the global Rankings menu located at the top right of the playscreen. Level Rank Level rank is determined two ways: Level and Rating. A level 8 guild will naturally be ranked higher than a level 7 guild. The Rating comes into factor when there is more than one guild of a same level. Rating is determined by the amount of wealth spent upgrading the guild and its territories. So a level 8 guild with all level 8 territories will be higher ranked with more rating than a level 8 guild with all level 7 territories. (I don't think the rating is entirely based on territory levels, for 2 reasons. First among guilds with all level 10 territories there are still vast differences in rating. second I run a level 10 guild ranked 9th for level with all territories level 10 except a level 9 altar, and the guild in 8th place has a level 8 altar yet they are still ranked above use by a rating difference of 3mill. Any explanations or speculation?) Strength Rank Strength rank is determined by guild battle rating. Guild battle rating is determined by the cumulative total of the battle ratings of all guild members who have logged in within the past 10 days. Guild strength ranking is updated daily. (I believe this to be incorrect, when kicking multiple players of long standing absence my guild ranking drops. I have done this numerous times with the same result and hence believe the above to be bogus. My belief from what I have seen is that it is the total BR of ALL members and sets each day, the BR attributed to each player and hence included in the total CAN be affected by buffs held at the time the rank sets, including those that have logged out buffed and not yet logged back in.) (Confirmation?) (I believe it may be correct. In a guild on S60, we cleaned house by kicking all players inactive for 8 or more days, which were 35 or 40 players, and our strength hardly budged.) Wealth Guild wealth is the currency used by the Guild Master to upgrade various parts of the guild. Guild wealth can also be used on various buffs during the guild battles or for the divine altar (freeze the invaders buff and the repair of the Divine Altar.) Only the Guild Master can spend guild wealth. Contribution Anyone in the guild, regardless of member level, can Contribute to their guild. Contribute to your guild by pressing the "Contribution" icon on the Guild tab. Contribution points can also be earned in a number of ways: *Contributing gold. 1000 gold = 1 contribution. *Contributing balens. 5 balens = 1 contribution. *Collecting mysterious resources during a guild tree summon event. *Daily quests. Currently, raiding another hero's city, entering the battlegrounds, participating in five 3 vs 3 arena battles, and by Shadow Crystal quests. *Defeating Invaders in the guild chamber You must meet the minimum levels shown to receive Guild Contribution. While you can contribute 900 gold to your guild and it will count towards the total guild wealth, you will not receive any guild currency awarded to you. The player's Contribution is stored as currency to spend on guild skills, on items at the guild shop, and at the altar to spin the guild's blessing wheel. If the player leaves or is kicked from the guild, all unspent contribution will be instantly lost. Using Guild Wealth Guild wealth can be used for: *Upgrading guild level *Upgrading guild territories (shop, skill tower (and skills), vault, altar) *Summoning Divine Altar (and using skills in Divine Altar) *Using skills in Guild Battle Only the Guild Master can use wealth for upgrading the guild level, upgrading guild territories, summoning Divine Altar, or buying skill bonuses in the Guild Tower. The Assistant Guild Master can buy skill bonuses in the Tower also. Guild Devotion As of Patch 8.3, Guilds now have a new feature called Guild Devotion. There are two types of Devotion rewards, Daily and Weekly. When a certain number of players each earn a certain amount of Devotion, the Guild receives Guild Devotion, which counts towards Weekly Guild Devotion progress, and Guild Assets, which can be used to upgrade the Master Skill Tower, research Master Skills, and restock the Guild Merchant. When enough Guild Devotion is earned, in addition to the Guild receiving Guild Assets, Guild members obtain Guild Emblems, which grant the player Merit. Member Fees Each week, 500 wealth per guild level is charged as "upkeep." It is deducted directly from guild wealth and not from member contributions. This is to ensure that guilds are active and functioning. If there is not enough guild wealth on the deduction date, the following week's charge is doubled. If the second week's payment is missed, the guild is disbanded. Guild Hierarchy In ascending order of importance; *Guild Member. All members start at this level. *Guild Officer *Assistant Guild Master *Guild Master Each rank has privileges/responsibilities: *All guild members may contribute to the guild's wealth, learn guild skills, participate in Guild Battles, access all guild territories, and speed-up guild cooldowns (by paying Balens.) *Guild Officers have the same privileges as Members. They can also invite and remove members. *Assistant Guild Masters have the same privileges as Guild Officers. They can also promote/demote/remove Guild Officers, use skills in Divine Altar and Guild Battle, add/remove members to Guild Battles, change the guild announcement, and research guild skills (in the skill tower.) *Guild Masters have the same privileges as Assistant Guild Masters. They can also promote/demote/remove Assistant Guild Masters, summon the Divine Altar, summon the Guild Tree of Ancients (located in the Guild Chamber), modify the guild announcement, use Recruit Links in World Chat, Transfer Ownership of the guild to another member, Change Guild's Name (at a cost of 1,000 Balens deducted from the Guild Master's Balens,) and send a message to all guild members via system mail (at a charge of 175 Balens deducted from the Guild Master's Balens.) You are given the option to use Bound Balens first if you have enough. You may not mix Bound Balens and true Balens together for payments. *The ability to remove/kick people from guild is only possible with someone whose rank is lower than yours. *A Guild Master may be impeached and replaced if they are offline for 10 days. See the link for details. Note: When you are kicked, you can immediately join another guild. If you leave a guild on your own, you have a 24h cooldown before you can join or create another guild. The ban can be removed with "Covenant Emancipation" from the Shop for 395 Balens. Guild Buildings Altar see Guild Altar Shop see Guild Shop '' Skill Tower This is where most of your contribution will go. The skills are very beneficial but get expensive fast. They are bought with guild contribution. Guild Skill Costs and Effects: * Value applied only to Gold Boost Skills meaning: *Power Boost (1 Power = PATK +4 and PDEF +1) *Defense Boost (1 Armor = PDEF +4 and MDEF +4) *Intellect Boost (1 Intellect = MATK +4 and MDEF +1) *Charisma Boost (1 Charisma = troop count +1) *Gold Boost (Gold Production + x%) *Endurance Boost (1 Endurance = HP + 20) If you leave or are kicked from the guild, your skills will be lost until you join another guild. Once the skills are restored, it will be same as your old guild's skill tower. So, if you have purchased level four in a guild skill from a previous guild, but your current guild has only purchased level two, your guild skills will be at lvl four. Vault *This is simply extra storage space. *Each upgrades increases the storage limit by 5 items. *When a player leaves a guild or is kicked, the items placed in the vault by that player will be sent to that player by the system in the mail. Adv. Facilities Master Skill Tower ''See Master Skill Tower Guild Merchant See Guild Merchant Quest Academy See Quest Academy Guild Features Guild Chamber This area is not upgradable. Two events can happen here: Invaders and the Guild Tree of Ancients. Guild invaders From 9:00 AM to 22:00 PM (server time) every hour, a message will appear in the guild chat channel stating that the guild chamber is under attack. At this point, 3 level 40 Skeleton warriors will appear with a party of 4 Invaders to do battle. Defeating the entire group will reward the hero with 10 contribution. The invaders pose no threat and will do no damage if ignored. The invaders disappear thirty minutes after spawning if they are not eliminated. Guild contribution rewards for exterminating intruders do not count toward your Daily Devotion quest that asks you to make a daily contribution to your guild. Guild Tree of Ancients This may be summoned by the guild master once a day and will last for 15 minutes. Every member of the guild who resides in the guild chamber when the Tree of Ancients is summoned gets free EXP. You can increase your personal EXP earnings by paying 200 contribution points for a 20% increase. This may be used a maximum of five times. The button for this appears on the left side, beneath the energize info box. About ten collectible items will spawn every three minutes as long as the tree is active. There are 3 kinds of collectible items: *Mysterious Plant *Mysterious Fruit *Mysterious Ore Depending on where these items spawn, the person who collect them can receive 1, 5 or 10 guild contribution, applied directly to the guild's wealth account. Depending on the number of people who energize the tree, everyone can gain additional experience. Each guild member may energize the tree one time per session. But more is possible. Guild Dungeon See Guild Dungeon Emeraldia See Emeraldia Guild Treasure See Guild Treasure Guild Siege See Guild Siege Former Guild Features See here for former guild features. Category:Guild